A Vixen and Wolf's Love
by dex.davis.7
Summary: Hey everyone this is a little one-shot I wrote as an English assignment. So I hope you like it. Plus, I WILL BE ADDING A NEW CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY THIS WEEKEND!


Dexter Davis

1/6/15

P: 1

A Vixen and Wolf's Love

Beep! Beep! Bee-!

Crash!

The caterwaul of the alarm clock was silenced when it was thrown into a purple bedroom wall. A groan could be heard from a bed on the other side of the room. In the bed was a Miko-Ebony Fox Demoness named Kagome Higurashi who was feeling very effete in the morning. Just as Kagome was about go back to sleep she was rudely awakened by her little brother Souta.

"Sis, mom says it's time to get up!" yelled Souta slamming open his sister's door. Souta Higurashi is Kagome's fourteen year old little brother. Just like his sister he is a Priest-Ebony Demon who isn't hidebound in his view of the world. He is about 5'11" and he likes to play soccer, and hang out with his friends and family and raillery his big sister in his free time.

"Souta, I am going to kill you" screamed Kagome as she bolted out of bed and chased her brother through their house. Kagome is eighteen years old and the oldest of the Higurashi children. She is 5'7" and is part of the archery club, kenda club and the girls' varsity track team. In the hierarchy of high school Kagome can be considered a jock and nerd. As a fox demoness she has fait accomplied in gaining her fifth tail of power.

Kagome chased her brother all the way downstairs with her black hair flowing behind her with her blue eyes blazing and fox ear twitching madly on top of her head. While Souta's blue eyes were full of fear. Sitting in the kitchen was their father, Hikaru Higurashi, their mother, Akira Higurashi and their grandfather, Kito Higurashi. They were sitting at the kitchen table watching the two oblivious teenager's run around with amusement. Mr. Higurashi is a fox demon with the same hair and eyes as his children. Mrs. Higurashi is a miko and is where her children get their holy powers and why her children are pure blooded demons and not half-demon. The last member of the family is Kito Higurashi and the father of Hikaru.

"Pups, why don't you sit down for breakfast" said Mr. Higurashi. "Okay dad" the siblings said in unison. After that family sat down for breakfast. When they finished the teens got ready for school. Kagome was wearing a tank top with the microcosm of Adventure Time, with black skinny jeans, and blue slip-on shoes. While Souta was wearing a black muscle shirt, kakis, and blue and black Nike's. After they had quick melee, they left in Kagome's car and drove to school. Now that she had time to wake up her sanguine personality finally showed itself, but was immediately shot down by her brother's question.

"So, um sis how are you and Inuyasha doing" asked Souta and when Kagome kept staring at him he continued" cause he hasn't been around the house lately" finished Souta. He didn't have to wait long for her exegesis. "Oh, I broke up with him" said Kagome in a calm voice. "But why did you bre- "because he cheated on me with Kikyo" Kagome answered before he could get out his question. After that revelation all that could be heard was the younger Higurashi's ribald language the rest of the drive to school.

After driving for 20 minutes they finally got to school and after she parked the car the siblings planned to meet at the car after they finished their respective extracurricular activities. When their conversation was finished they parted ways and avoiding their claques. The reason they have big fan clubs is because Kagome is the most wanted senior girl and Souta is the most wanted freshman at their school Shikon Academy. Now if the school population finds that she has deracinated her relationship with Inuyasha it will be an all-out war at the school. Which she has feeling that is how her day is going to play out.

"Please, God don't let it happen" apprised Kagome. With her prayer finished se scented the air to find her group of friends. Which includes Sango Taijya who is a demon slayer with chestnut hair and brown eyes. Miroku Takasiywho is a perverted monk with black hair and violet eyes. Kouga Ookami who is a wolf demon with black hair and blue eyes and he is captain of the boys varsity track team.

"Good morning everyone" greeted Kagome.

"Good morning Kagome" said Sango and hugged her best friend.

"Mornin Kags" said Kouga with a grin.

"Morning Gome" said Sango and hugged her best friend.

"So Kags where is dog breath I don't smell his noisome scent" asked Kouga. "I haven't seen Inuyasha either" added Miroku. With a snort Sango answered both the questions. "Kagome doesn't adjunct with that cheater anymore" answered Sango. Both males looked at Kagome, who nodded her head." He cheated so I granted him his laissez-faire to be with Kikyo" revealed Kagome. But before they could get their outrage out the topic of the conversation showed himself.

"What are you all talking about" demanded Inuyasha. Before anyone could say anything though he knocked into a supine position by an angry Kouga's fist. "What the heck wolf" screamed Inuyasha while holding his bleeding nose while his silver hair had grass and dirt in it and his doggy ears how is status as a hanyou dog demon. "That was cheating on Kagome ya prick" growled Kouga. As his cars flattened on his head he looked at Kagome had a lachrymose expression on her face which instantly cleared and she said, "Let's head to class" in a miniscule voice. With that said the four friends left the hanyou in the courtyard. As the group walked away he realized the severity of his solecism.

As the group entered their first period class which was English and took a seat and their teacher Mrs. Armstrong began to teach her students the new vocab unit. The class was filled with a variety of student who were not indigenous to the region. When the class ended she assigned her students pages in the lexicon they had since the beginning of the year.

Throughout the next four periods Kouga was Kagome's aegis to keep Inuyasha away from her person. They both could tell he wasn't quasi with his apologies. When lunchtime she had reached the end of her patience.

"Inuyasha shut up, I can't deal with your chimerical apologies", she took a deep breath and finish by saying, "We are done for good Inuyasha!" "Oh and one more thing, stop following me like I'm a bellweather because last time I checked I was a vixen" finished Kagome. While he was a proselyte of stupidity he knew when to give up. So he walked away, because he knows he has lost his chance.

"So since your single there is something I have wanted to ask you" said Kouga. "What?" she asked. "Will you go out with me?" he asked with verisimilitude in his voice." I would love too" she answered. He was so happy he pulled her for passionate kiss which she reciprocated. With that kiss they knew they made the right choice.


End file.
